Happy Birthday, Baseball Freak!
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: 8059. Gokudera decide surpreender Yamamoto com um presente de aniversário nem um pouco convencional.


- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

- A fanfic é um especial de aniversário para o Yamamoto e a Mitsuki-chan x3 enjoem!

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday, Baseball Freak!<strong>

_"Estou convencido de que todo garoto, em seu coração, prefere roubar a segunda base a um automóvel"_ - Tom Clark

Yamamoto ficou de pé. Seus pés bateram duas vezes no chão, levantando um pouco da poeira que estava sobre a grama. Uma de suas mãos segurou firme o taco de baseball, apoiando-o em um de seus ombros.  
>O Sol naquele dia estava forte, e mesmo sentindo seus olhos pequeninos por causa da claridade, o moreno mexeu no boné azul escuro apenas por hábito. A sombra que o acessório formava em seu rosto não era para proteger seus olhos. Ele não se importava com isso. Por dias o Guardião da Chuva esperou por aquele momento, e não havia como negligenciar o grande Sr. Sol naquela altura do campeonato.<br>Você não pode realmente aproveitar um jogo de baseball no meio da primavera sem que o astro principal apareça para assistir.

Entretanto, aquele não era um jogo de final de campeonato ou partida classificatória. Os jogadores que sorriram ao ver Yamamoto parar em sua posição não faziam mais parte de seu time. Bem, faziam e não faziam. O moreno não iria rebater as próximas bolas como mais um aluno do Colégio Namimori. Aliás, nenhum dos jogadores usava uniforme. Aquele não era um jogo oficial. Ninguém jogava para valer em um domingo.  
>E Yamamoto já não era mais um estudante.<p>

Uma. Duas. Três rebatidas.  
>A pequena bola voou longe durante todas as vezes, fazendo com que o Guardião da Chuva sorrisse com toda a sinceridade que o momento permitia. Aquele seria o último jogo com seus ex-amigos e jogadores.<br>Durante três anos o moreno foi o capitão do time de baseball. Graças a sua força de vontade e determinação, o Colégio Namimori venceu por todos os anos em que ele esteve no comando. Esse feito atraiu os olhos de empresários e reitores de Universidades. Todos queriam ter a chance de enviar um convite à estrela do time, para quem sabe ter a honra de possuí-lo como membro do corpo estudantil.

Yamamoto declinou todas as propostas. Baseball sempre seria uma de suas paixões. Porém, seu _amor_ era outro.  
>O jogo terminou pouco antes do horário do almoço. Os jogadores comemoraram a vitória, que aparentemente havia sido de ambos os lados. Quando todos pareciam estar prontos para se dispersarem, o Guardião da Chuva ficou surpreso ao ver uma fila de garotos que o reverenciavam polidamente. Suas cabeças estavam baixas, e como em um coro todos disseram:<p>

- Muito Obrigada por todos esses anos, Yamamoto-san!

O moreno arregalou os olhos e sorriu.  
>Seu coração sentiu-se aquecido, mas ele não teve tempo de agradecer ou proferir algum comentário tímido. Uma segunda leva de parabenizações seguiu a primeira, mas dessa vez desejando um feliz aniversário para Yamamoto.<br>Dezoito anos. E pensar que há pouco tempo ele era apenas um garoto bobo...

**x**

O Guardião da Chuva retornou a sua casa após alguns minutos de congratulações. Um banho era necessário após a manhã de treino, e não foi preciso esperar muito para ouvir de Tsuyoshi que seus "convidados" haviam chegado. O moreno lia uma revista em seu quarto quando recebeu a notícia, abrindo um largo sorriso enquanto descia as escadas.

Os "convidados" estavam na entrada do restaurante. Tsuna vinha a frente, carregando Reborn em um de seus ombros. Ao seu lado estava Kyoko e a garota dava as mãos para Lambo e I-Ping. Ryohei localizava-se um pouco atrás, e o Guardião do Sol parecia bem mais a vontade de passear de mãos dadas com Hana. Aparentemente nem tudo seria mudado _naquele_ tipo de futuro.  
>A última pessoa - e também aquela que Yamamoto mais ansiava em ver - estava do lado de fora do restaurante. A presença de Gokudera só foi notada por causa da fumaça de seu cigarro. O rapaz de cabelos prateados apareceu após alguns segundos, lançando um rápido e mal-humorado olhar na direção do Guardião da Chuva.<p>

- Hahaha entrem, por favor.

O moreno apontou para a larga mesa em uma das extremidades do restaurante. A ideia para aquele encontro partiu de Tsuyoshi alegando que _"Você deve passar seu aniversário com seus amigos, Takeshi"_. O resultado seria um grande almoço, totalmente custeado pelo dono do restaurante.  
>Lambo, I-Ping e Ryohei eram de longe os mais animados. Kyoko e Hana parabenizavam Yamamoto, enquanto Tsuna tentava não corar ou dizer nada muito ridículo e que pudesse atrapalhar o momento.<p>

Yamamoto agradecia sempre que ouvia algum tipo de elogio. Ele sentia-se extremamente feliz em poder estar com seus amigos, ainda mais depois que as aulas oficialmente terminaram. Seria mentira dizer que o moreno perdera o contato com seus colegas de sala. Por causa dos Vongola, havia reuniões semanais, então aquele encontro era apenas uma forma de descontração.

- Hey, Gokudera! Você deveria se aproximar e participar da conversar - O Guardião do Sol apontou para o calado garoto sentado em um dos lados de Tsuna.

- Tsk, por que você não cala a boca? - Gokudera tinha o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos e nem se deu ao trabalho de virar o rosto.

Os dois Guardiões começaram uma discussão irrelevante. O Décimo Vongola tentou fazê-los parar, mas suas tentativas eram visivelmente inúteis.  
>Aquela cena fez Yamamoto sorrir, mas dessa vez não era por sentir-se feliz. Ele não estava triste, mas ver a forma como o rapaz de cabelos prateados se comportava o fez questionar se era uma boa ideia tê-lo ali naquele instante. Ninguém deveria ser <em>obrigado<em> a participar da comemoração de aniversário de outra pessoa.

- Ma~ ma~ - O Guardião da Chuva pediu um pouco de paciência - Não vamos brigar por isso, está bem? Eu estou muito feliz que todos tenham vindo, mas se você _realmente_ não gostaria de estar aqui, eu não me importaria se você fosse embora, Gokudera - O moreno ficou de pé. Seu sorriso desapareceu por um instante, retornando em seguida - Não quero que se sinta obrigado a permanecer, mesmo estando muito contente por vê-lo.

Ryohei não se calou. Lambo não parou de brigar com I-Ping por causa dos guardanapos. Hana não parou de rir com Kyoko, ambas envergonhadas por causa do Guardião do Sol. E Tsuna continuou a pedir silêncio.  
>O único que aparentemente percebeu o peso daquelas palavras foi exatamente a pessoa que merecia tê-las ouvido. Gokudera virou o rosto, olhando surpreso para Yamamoto, que deu as costas e avisou que ajudaria o pai a servir o almoço.<br>O braço direito do Décimo apertou os punhos sobre a mesa, desviando o olhar e corando. Do que o idiota estava falando?

O Guardião da Chuva caminhou na direção do balcão, tentando não deixar certos pensamentos conseguirem a vantagem. _Aquele_ assunto deveria ter sido esquecido, ou pelo menos permanecido escondido até depois do almoço quando ele teria tempo para processar e posteriormente conversar com Gokudera sobre o ocorrido.  
>A ideia foi sugerida por Tsuyoshi na semana anterior. Yamamoto comunicou primeiramente ao rapaz de cabelos prateados quando os dois estavam sozinhos. O Guardião da Tempestade negou-se a ir, e mesmo já esperando por esse tipo de atitude, o que realmente surpreendeu o moreno foi que o mesmo convite foi feito e aceito no dia seguinte. Ao convidar Tsuna, o Décimo perguntou se seu braço direito iria, recebendo uma animada e positiva resposta.<p>

Yamamoto tentou ao máximo ignorar esse assunto, mas sabia que seria impossível. Os dois estavam juntos a pouco mais de dois anos, mas o Guardião da Tempestade ainda o deixava em segundo plano, mesmo em momentos como aquele. Feriados, férias, aniversários... Se Tsuna não estivesse envolvido, era como se Gokudera simplesmente não vivesse.  
>E nesse caso o moreno se sentia ainda pior, porque além de seu pai, o rapaz de cabelos prateados era uma das pessoas mais preciosas e queridas em seu coração.<p>

- O que você está fazendo, idiota?

O Guardião da Chuva piscou, virando o rosto na direção em que ouviu a voz. Gokudera estava ao seu lado, segurando os copos que deveriam ter sido levados pelo moreno. Tsuyoshi os deixou no balcão, mas Yamamoto estava distraído demais para perceber tal coisa.

- G-Gokudera...

- Pare de ficar parado com essa cara de idiota. Não vamos comer nunca se dependermos da sua velocidade para nos servir - O Guardião da Tempestade abaixou os olhos. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e após alguns segundos de hesitação ele continuou - Depois do almoço eu vou acompanhar o Jyuudaime até sua casa e eu o ajudarei com um dos relatórios. S-Seu presente está no meu apartamento, então apareça depois do jantar.

O braço direito do Décimo tocou gentilmente na mão de Yamamoto antes de se afastar, levando os copos até a mesa.  
>O moreno arregalou os olhos. Seus lábios formaram um largo sorriso, e ele não sabia se deveria virar-se de uma vez ou se esperar seria a melhor escolha.<br>No final ele preferiu permanecer mais algum tempo de costas. Seu rosto estava corado demais e a última coisa que ele precisava era que Ryohei o questionasse sobre sua súbita timidez.

**x**

O almoço passou agitado e mais alegre do que Yamamoto esperava. Seu humor pareceu ter se elevado drasticamente, e até mesmo Kyoko notou tal detalhe. A jovem garota sorriu e comentou inocentemente que o moreno parecia mais "feliz", e por sorte tais palavras passaram despercebidas por seu irmão.  
>Quando o grupo deixou o restaurante, o Guardião da Chuva ajudou seu pai com a retirada da mesa, mas ao tentar avisar que poderia auxiliar no balcão, Tsuyoshi riu e apenas agradeceu. O moreno estava em seu aniversário, e somente naquele dia ele teria algumas horas de folga.<p>

Yamamoto agradeceu a gentileza do pai, mas insistiu para que ajudasse no que fosse preciso. Ele não estava mentindo quando disse que gostaria de dar uma mãozinha. O restaurante tornou-se mais cheio por causa do horário, além disso, o moreno poderia ocupar sua mente até o anoitecer.  
>Retirando o relógio do pulso e o enfiando dentro de um dos bolsos da calça, o Guardião da Chuva colocou o avental, disposto a trabalhar. Quanto mais ocupado, menos tempo ele teria para se lembrar do encontro que aconteceria naquela noite.<p>

Tsuyoshi mal ouviu quando o moreno avisou que estaria saindo e que dormiria na casa de um "amigo". Apesar do restaurante cheio, o pai de Yamamoto não se importou de ver o filho sair, provavelmente porque já tinha certa noção de onde ele iria.  
>O Guardião da Chuva deu o seu melhor durante a tarde, saindo de casa após um banho e um rápido jantar. As ruas estavam abafadas, e a temperatura bastante elevada para um simples dia de primavera.<p>

Durante todo o caminho, Yamamoto não conseguiu esconder a expectativa. Ele _sabia_ o que aconteceria naquela noite, e a ideia de que o próprio Gokudera havia sugerido tal coisa era irresistível. Todas as investidas e sugestões sempre partiam do moreno, e mesmo que sua mente começasse a voar longe, era impossível para ele se conter. A chave do apartamento do rapaz de cabelos prateados dançava em um de seus bolsos, fazendo-o recordar de quando a recebeu. O Guardião da Tempestade a entregou no último Natal, alegando que _"Era muito irritante ter de abrir a porta a toda hora"_. No final tudo o que Yamamoto sabia é que havia ganhado passe livre e isso significava bastante para ele.

O prédio do braço direito do Décimo tornou-se visível e foi então que o moreno resolveu avisar que estava a caminho. Seus passos diminuíram consideravelmente enquanto esperava a ligação ser atendida. A voz do outro lado da linha soou como música para seus ouvidos, recebendo apenas um baixo "C-Certo!" como resposta ao aviso de que estava a caminho.  
>Desligando o telefone e levantando a cabeça, o Guardião da Chuva abriu um largo sorriso. Ele pretendia comentar sobre o mal-entendido da semana anterior, mas faria isso somente depois de aproveitar o máximo de seu amante.<p>

**x**

Yamamoto era um saudável rapaz de - completos - dezoito anos. Ele sabia muito bem o que a palavra "fantasia" significava, e mesmo nunca comentando com ninguém sobre isso, certas coisas já haviam passado por sua mente. Posições, lugares, roupas... Quando seu parceiro era alguém tão tímido e relutante com o assunto sexualidade como Gokudera, nada mais natural do que fantasiar sobre possibilidades.  
>Então, se aquele tipo de situação só acontecia na mente do moreno, como ele explicaria a visão que teve ao adentrar ao quarto do rapaz de cabelos prateados, e vê-lo sentado no meio da cama vestindo <em>apenas<em> uma larga camisa de baseball?

O Guardião da Chuva parou na entrada do quarto sem saber o que estava acontecendo ou o que ele deveria fazer. Suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas, e o silêncio entre eles só parecia tornar a situação ainda mais confusa. Ao entrar no apartamento, Yamamoto anunciou que chegara, ouvindo uma típica saudação como resposta. Ao notar que a voz vinha do quarto, o moreno não perdeu tempo em cruzar o corredor, culminando na situação em que se encontrava naquele instante.

- S-Seu presente - Gokudera moveu os lábios devagar. Seu rosto estava absurdamente vermelho - Eu-Eu comprei a camisa.

- Eu estou vendo... - O Guardião da Chuva estava sério. Sua voz saiu grossa e clara.

- M-Mas não é porque eu tenha pensado em você, i-idiota! Eu apenas tinha dinheiro e tempo livre... - A negação do braço direito do Décimo contrastava totalmente com suas reais intenções e ele _sabia_ disso.

- Certo... - Yamamoto deu um passo para dentro do quarto, fazendo com que o rapaz de cabelos prateados desviasse os olhos.

O moreno aproximou-se, sentando-se gentilmente na cama.  
>A expressão em seu rosto ainda era confusa e receosa. Uma de suas mãos tocou delicadamente a camisa de baseball. Ele já a tinha visto em uma loja esportiva, e planejava comprá-la assim que conseguisse juntar o dinheiro suficiente. Daquele ângulo, mesmo não tendo certeza, Yamamoto sabia que a camisa serviria perfeitamente nele.<br>Porém, naquele momento, não havia nenhuma outra pessoa que ficaria tão bem com aquela peça de roupa do que Gokudera.

O Guardião da Tempestade estava sentado sobre suas pernas. A camisa era maior do que seu corpo, deixando com que um de seus ombros ficasse a mostra, assim como suas pernas. Aquela visão roubava o pouco de bom senso e razão que o moreno ainda pudesse ter naquela altura do campeonato. Seus lábios se entreabriram, e esticando uma das mãos, Yamamoto finalmente tocou uma das pernas despidas do rapaz de cabelos prateados.

Não houve retaliação. Gokudera não se moveu, e aquele tipo de atitude serviu como um terrível incentivo para o Guardião da Chuva. Sua mão tornou-se mais ousada, sentindo a pele pálida sem nenhum tipo de pudor. Seus olhos negros tornaram-se semicerrados, e ao notar um pequeno detalhe, todo o resto de controle que Yamamoto possuía desapareceu.  
>O moreno empurrou o braço direito do Décimo contra o colchão, ficando por cima e levantando a camisa com um único puxão. Seus olhos se arregalaram, seu rosto tornou-se corado e ele agradeceu mentalmente por estar vivo.<br>Gokudera não usava se quer roupa de baixo.

- Whoa...!

A reação do Guardião da Tempestade não foi imediata. Ele na verdade não esperava ser jogado na cama e ter sua roupa levantada daquela forma, então foi preciso alguns segundos para que o rapaz de cabelos prateados percebesse o que estava acontecendo. Seu rosto tornou-se escarlate, e suas mãos moveram-se instintivamente, abaixando a camisa e cobrindo as partes que pareciam interessar incrivelmente ao moreno.  
>Porém, nada disso funcionou contra o já curioso Yamamoto. O Guardião da Chuva retirou a blusa que vestia, atirando-a em alguma direção do quarto, apoiando-se sobre Gokudera e sorrindo.<p>

- E-Eu aceito _todo_ o presente, Hayato!

- Eh? - O Guardião da Tempestade juntou as sobrancelhas. O moreno estava sobre ele e o olhava com olhos brilhantes, sedutores e famintos. Ele sabia muito bem onde isso terminaria. - S-Seu presente é somente a camisa, i-idiota!

- Mesmo~? - Yamamoto cantou as palavras. Suas mãos desceram até o baixo ventre do rapaz de cabelos prateados, segurando firme o membro escondido - Então por que você está completamente nu por baixo da camisa? Você está tentando me seduzir, Hayato?

- E-EU? - Gokudera seria capaz de sentir a fumaça sair por sua cabeça, tamanho o nível de vergonha daquele momento. - E-Eu apenas es-

A explicação do braço direito do Décimo morreu em seus lábios. Na verdade sua boca tornou-se ocupada demais para perder tempo com ameaças ou crises pessoais de timidez. O beijo do Guardião da Chuva foi profundo e cheio de desejo. Sua língua invadiu os lábios de Gokudera, fazendo com que a força que ele fazia para manter-se vestido sumisse em poucos segundos. As mãos que até aquele momento lutaram bravamente para cobrir seu baixo ventre pareceram desistir da batalha, subindo devagar pelo braço do moreno, até envolvê-lo pelo pescoço.

Yamamoto não perdeu tempo ao perceber que aquele era o sinal verde para continuar. Sua mão finalmente tocou o membro do Guardião da Tempestade, sentindo-o crescer conforme os movimentos tornavam-se mais rápidos. O beijo aprofundou-se mais, e somente aquele tipo de contato logo se tornou insuficiente. O moreno procurava se livrar da calça, mas sem parar nada do que fazia.  
>Quando finalmente tudo o que lhe restava era a roupa de baixo - esta vermelha e decorada com brancas bolhas de baseball - Yamamoto permitiu-se encostar o corpo sobre o do Guardião da Tempestade, mostrando o quão excitado ele também estava.<p>

Gokudera gemeu baixo entre os lábios de seu amante. Sua ereção tocava indiretamente a do moreno, e aquele incomodo pedaço de pano parecia impedi-lo de senti-lo por completo. Suas sobrancelhas juntaram-se, impacientes com aquela demora, sem entender porque o Guardião da Chuva não se livrava logo da roupa de baixo.  
>Seus pedidos seriam ouvidos após alguns segundos, e para o deleite pessoal de Gokudera, quando Yamamoto começou a masturbar ambas as ereções ao mesmo tempo, o rapaz de cabelos prateados pôde finalmente sentir o que tanto queria.<p>

O moreno só parou com aquele ousado contato quando percebeu que se continuasse, acabaria chegando ao clímax em pouco tempo. Isso não seria ruim, pois naquela noite ele tinha certeza que ambos só dormiriam quando seus corpos já não aguentassem mais as "atividades extras". Enquanto um de seus dedos brincava com a entrada de seu amante, os lábios de Yamamoto percorriam o caminho do maxilar, pescoço e peitoral de Gokudera. Ele sentia como o rapaz tremia com o intimo toque, o que o fez lembrar-se do lubrificante.

A resposta para o problema do Guardião da Chuva estava debaixo da cama, exatamente no local que ele deixara dois dias atrás. O tubo já estava na metade, mas seria suficiente para aquela noite.

- É melhor você segurar isso - Yamamoto ergueu a camisa de Gokudera, fazendo com que ele morde-se a ponta - Não vamos querer sujar meu presente, certo?

Aquela tática era baixa, mas o moreno não se importou. Por um segundo ele permitiu-se admirar Gokudera. O braço direito do Décimo estava nu, segurando a ponta da camisa com a boca. Seu rosto estava vermelho e seu membro completamente ereto. A respiração do rapaz de cabelos prateados era alta, descompassada e a maneira como seus olhos brilhavam não demonstrava nem um pouco de vergonha. No fundo ele ansiava pela continuação.

O Guardião da Chuva passou a língua nos próprios lábios enquanto abaixava o rosto, preparando-se para o que faria em seguida. Uma de suas mãos segurou a ereção de Gokudera, e sem nenhum tipo de aviso, Yamamoto a abocanhou por inteiro.  
>A reação do braço direito do Décimo só fazia com o moreno se tornasse cada vez mais excitado e ávido a continuar. Os gemidos de seu amante saiam baixos e roucos por causa do pedaço de pano em sua boca. A língua de Yamamoto começou a brincar com a ereção, enquanto uma de suas mãos se ocupava em preparar a entrada do rapaz de cabelos prateados.<p>

O corpo de Gokudera inclinou-se um pouco para cima quando o primeiro dedo do Guardião da Chuva o preencheu. Ele podia sentir a baixa temperatura do lubrificante, mas a sensação de sentir-se penetrado conseguia sobressair a dor e o desconforto inicial.  
>Quando os dois dedos que o penetravam atingiram várias vezes seu ponto especial, o rapaz de cabelos prateados inclinou a cabeça para trás, permitindo-se chegar ao orgasmo.<br>O moreno, porém, não parou o que fazia. Sua boca ainda estava sobre a ereção de Gokudera, garantindo que nada fosse desperdiçado. Um terceiro dedo já o penetrava com facilidade, e esse era o sinal que Yamamoto precisava.

- Acho melhor nos livrarmos dessa camisa - O Guardião da Chuva ajudou seu amante a retirar a peça de roupa, sorrindo ao vê-lo tão fraco e vulnerável por causa do clímax - Nee, Hayato... - Os lábios do moreno morderam levemente uma das orelhas do braço direito do Décimo - Vire-se...

Gokudera corou, mas não pestanejou. Seu corpo virou-se, mas mesmo dobrando os joelhos, seu rosto permaneceu afundado no travesseiro. Ele sempre se sentia tímido quando estava naquela posição.  
>Yamamoto passou novamente a língua por seus lábios, antecipando as sensações que sentiria. Posicionando sua ereção na entrada do Guardião da Tempestade, o moreno o penetrou devagar, segurando firme sua cintura em seguida. Um gemido baixo saiu da garganta de ambos. O Guardião da Chuva precisava de alguns segundos de concentração e Gokudera tentava não estranhar a invasão.<p>

Como sempre acontecia, Yamamoto começava a se mover antes que o corpo de seu amante estivesse pronto, fazendo com que o rapaz de cabelos prateados não conseguisse controlar seus gemidos. Seus dentes mordiam o travesseiro, mas conforme as estocadas tornavam-se mais fortes e rápidas, omitir suas reações tornava-se impossível.  
>O próprio corpo do Guardião da Tempestade denunciava o prazer. Seu quadril movia-se para trás, procurando receber toda a extensão do membro do moreno a cada estocada.<p>

Não demorou para que a voz de Gokudera finalmente fosse ouvida, ecoando pelo quarto. Os gemidos de Yamamoto eram mais contidos e misturavam-se com o ranger da cama. Suas mãos apertavam com força a cintura de seu amante, penetrando-o em um ritmo rápido e tentando evitar o clímax o máximo possível.  
>O Guardião da Tempestade levou a mão ao próprio membro após alguns minutos, masturbando-se com pressa. O segundo orgasmo chegou seguido por um erótico gemido, que acabou excitando Yamamoto ainda mais. O Guardião da Chuva juntou as sobrancelhas e colocou um pouco mais de força em suas investidas, chegando ao clímax em seguida.<p>

O rosto do rapaz de cabelos prateados voltou a se afundar no travesseiro. Sua respiração estava alta e seus joelhos ameaçavam vacilar assim que o moreno se retirasse de dentro dele, o que demorou mais do que Gokudera esperava. Yamamoto esperou que seu amante se virasse, deitando sobre ele e o beijando profundamente.

O Guardião da Tempestade não se importou de ambos estarem uma bagunça. O beijo era quente e apaixonado. A língua do moreno percorria toda a extensão do interior da boca de Gokudera, provando cada pedacinho.

- Você parece cansado - O braço direito do Décimo disse quando os lábios se afastaram e ele notou que Yamamoto tinha uma fina linha escura debaixo de seus olhos.

- Eu fiquei esses dias treinando o time então dormi pouco - O moreno respondeu com doçura, voltando a capturar o lábio inferior de seu amante por um momento. - Desculpe se pareci mal-humorado esta tarde, não foi minha intenção.

Gokudera não respondeu. Seus dedos finos e delgados brincavam com os cabelos curtos e úmidos do Guardião da Chuva. Os olhos castanhos que o encaravam acompanhavam um gentil sorriso. Era impossível não sentir-se a pessoa mais amada do mundo quando ele estava nos braços de Yamamoto.

- É melhor dormirmos então - O Guardião da Tempestade disse baixo, recebendo um olhar de reprovação - E-Eu estarei aqui amanhã de manhã, então se acordarmos um pouco mais cedo p-poderemos...

- Então você _quer_ fazer amanhã de manhã, não? - O moreno cantou as palavras, fazendo com que o rapaz de cabelos prateados corasse e ameaçasse socá-lo - Hahaha eu estou brincando, brincando. Mas vou aceitar sua sugestão. Ah, e obrigado pela camisa.

O braço direito do Décimo passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de seu amante, trazendo-o para um surpreso abraço.

- F-Feliz Aniversário, idiota...

As palavras foram ditas baixas em um dos ouvidos do Guardião da Chuva, mas chegaram altas em seu coração.  
>Abrindo um sorriso ainda maior, Yamamoto precisou se controlar para não voltar a ficar <em>animado<em>. Era muito difícil se controlar quando Gokudera era tão dócil.

**x**

O moreno cruzou os braços, colocando uma expressão séria enquanto encarava uma das paredes de seu quarto. O turno da tarde no restaurante começaria em poucos minutos, e somente ao retornar para casa no final da manhã foi que ele se deu conta de que não havia comentado com Gokudera sobre o que o deixara chateado.  
>Os dois passaram toda a manhã dentro do quarto, então foi difícil para ele pensar em outra coisa que não envolvesse muito contato físico, gemidos e suor.<p>

Entretanto, o Guardião da Chuva sabia que teria de tocar no assunto em algum momento, mas assim como todas as conversas que tinha com o rapaz de cabelos prateados, esta também teria de ser planejada.  
>Após alguns minutos de pensamento, Yamamoto suspirou e ficou de pé. Ele precisava trabalhar então deixaria para decidir o que faria em outro momento.<p>

O moreno desceu as escadas, ficando surpreso ao ver quem estava no restaurante. Tsuna estava próximo ao balcão, e assim que avistou o amigo, o Guardião da Chuva se aproximou.

- Hahaha olá Tsuna!

- B-Boa tarde, Yamamoto.

Tsuyoshi cumprimentou o filho, enquanto entregava a encomenda do Décimo Vongola. Aparentemente Bianchi e Nana ouviram sobre a comemoração no dia anterior e enviaram Tsuna para comprar sushi e assim saciarem suas vontades.

- Não fique enrolando na rua, Takeshi. - Tsuyoshi disse em voz alta ao ver o filho acompanhar o amigo até a saída.

- Pelo visto só posso chegar até aqui - O moreno riu e coçou a cabeça.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos agradeceu a companhia, mas não foi embora no mesmo instante. Tsuna mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, diminuindo um pouco a voz quando recomeçou a falar:

- Tem algo que eu gostaria de dizer. Na verdade fiquei pensando um pouco sobre isso ontem e achei que deveria comunicar o quanto antes a você, Yamamoto.

- Hm? - O Guardião da Chuva inclinou levemente a cabeça para um dos lados.

- N-Naquele dia que você me convidou para o seu aniversário, eu na verdade já tinha ouvido antes sobre a ideia - O Décimo Vongola coçou uma das bochechas, visivelmente embaraçado - Gokudera-kun me ligou na noite anterior e perguntou se eu estaria livre no domingo porque seria o seu aniversário. E-Ele não disse muita coisa, mas pediu que eu comparecesse se estivesse disponível e garantiu que também iria.

Yamamoto arregalou levemente os olhos. Ele não sabia disso.

- Eu sei que o Gokudera-kun pode parecer insensível na maior parte do tempo, m-mas ele realmente se esforça. Então não fique chateado, Yamamoto.

O Décimo Vongola desculpou-se pela indiscrição por várias vezes, acenando e afastando-se com passos rápidos. O Guardião da Chuva permaneceu na entrada do restaurante até que seu amigo sumisse de vista, incapacitado de se mover.  
>Tsuyoshi o chamou várias vezes, mas tudo o que o moreno conseguiu fazer foi perdir um minuto. Uma de suas mãos pegou o telefone celular de dentro de seu bolso, discando rapidamente o número de Gokudera.<p>

- O que? - O Guardião da Tempestade atendeu no segundo toque. Sua voz soava aborrecida como sempre.

- Eu te amo, Hayato!

- Eh? M-Mas o que é is-so? - Algo pareceu cair do outro lado da linha e a voz do rapaz de cabelos prateados soou aguda. - P-Pare de gastar meu tempo com esse tipo de bobagem, Yamamoto! Você não tem que trabalhar?

- Hahaha sim, mas eu só queria dizer o quanto eu te amo, Hayato.

- Eu já disse para não repetir! N-Ninguém quer ser amado por um idiota que só tem baseball na cabeça, seu inútil!

- Hahaha eu não tenho só baseball na cabeça - O Guardião da Chuva sorriu, chutando lentamente uma pedrinha que estava no chão - Nesse momento eu tenho somente _você_ na minha mente.

Gokudera não respondeu por alguns instantes. Quando sua voz retornou, ainda que não pudesse ver, Yamamoto tinha certeza de que seu amante corava e que as palavras feias e sujas que ouvia não eram verdadeiras.  
>Por alguns minutos ele não fez nada além de rir e ouvir as represálias e reclamações do Guardião da Tempestade. Tsuyoshi o lembrou novamente do trabalho, e então o moreno teve que finalmente se despedir. Seus olhos brilhavam e seus lábios não conseguiam esconder o sorriso de felicidade.<p>

- Eu vou para sua casa novamente após o trabalho e levarei o jantar, então me espere acordado, Hayato.

- V-Você tem a chave. É muito irritante abrir a porta a toda hora.

Yamamoto desligou o telefone e sorriu.  
>O céu de abril estava azul e incrivelmente ensolarado. Ele não era mais um estudante do Colégio Namimori, assim como não era mais o treinador do time.<br>O moreno sabia melhor do que ninguém que os jogos de baseball se tornariam cada vez mais escassos conforme o trabalho no restaurante e as missões no jogo da máfia se tornassem mais constantes.  
>Entretanto, ele estava pronto para isso. Pois desde a primeira vez que vira Gokudera, o baseball passou a ocupar o segundo lugar na sua lista de paixões.<p>

- FIM.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong>

Feliz Aniversário, Takeshi x3  
>Dessa vez eu tive tempo para preparar uma fanfic como você merece. Reconheço que foi bem exaustivo escrever nessa semana, ainda mais com as aulas e etc. Além disso, estou com uma overdose de 8059 no momento. Preciso urgentemente de outro fandom ou minha saúde mental não será perdoada haehuohoua<p>

Sem segredos para essa oneshot, apenas uma desculpa para colocar o Gokudera usando uma sexy camisa de baseball aheoeuohaoh 3  
>A fanfic é também um presente de aniversário para a Mitsuki-chan, mesmo que atrasado~<p>

Escreverei um especial de aniversário para o Hibari também, então acredito que os amantes de D18 ficarão felizes! (:

Até~


End file.
